Eén Kans
by Avana65
Summary: Vijf jaar na de val van Voldemort. Niets is vergeten. Niets vergeven? 1e plaats bij de Ravenklauw challenge op HPF. Drama. Post DH!


**Eén kans**

Alles voor jou, mama, dacht ze toen ze net buiten het terrein van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus Pocus Verschijnselde. _Zelfs hier terugkeren!_  
Ze keek omhoog naar het vertrouwde kasteel. De vele torens en torentjes strekten zich naar de hemel en koesterden zich in het warme meizonnetje.  
Vijf jaar, realiseerde ze zich. Het was al meer dan vijf jaar geleden dat ze hier voor het laatst was geweest.  
Ze schok toen er naast zich een grote groep mensen snel achter elkaar arriveerde, als maïs in een pan hete olie. _Plop, plop, plop …_  
De zon gaf hun haar een glanzende, koperen gloed. _De Wemels._  
"Hallo!"  
"Goedemiddag."  
"Sorry, we wilden je niet laten schrikken." De jonge man keek haar even onderzoekend aan. Ze knikte kortaf. Ron Wemel zou haar niet herkennen, stelde ze zichzelf gerust. Met lichtgebogen hoofd begon ze in de richting van het smeedijzeren hek te lopen. Het lange, donkere haar dat langs haar gezicht viel, herinnerde weinig aan de roodblonde krullen van weleer.

Terwijl de groep haar passeerde, luidruchtig pratend en lachend, gleden haar ogen over de afzonderlijke leden van de Wemel familie. Tussen al het koper, herkende ze het bruine, krullende haar van Hermelien Griffel. Inmiddels Wemel-Griffel maar nog net zo'n vervelende betweter als vroeger. Onbewust streek ze met de knokkel van haar wijsvinger over haar voorhoofd. Ironisch dat zij nu op het Ministerie werkte, ook al was het maar om te strijden voor huiselven en andere magische wezens.  
Vlak achter Hermelien liep een tengere vrouw met zilverachtig blond haar die haar vaag bekend voorkwam. De man naast haar – zijn lange rode haar vastgebonden met een leren veter – keek haar glimlachend aan. Tussen hen in huppelde een klein blond meisje.  
Ze zag geen man met donker haar en ook de jongste Wemel leek te ontbreken. Die werden waarschijnlijk met een koets vervoerd, dacht ze schamper, alsof ze royalty zijn.  
Haar pas vertraagde iets en in gedachten liep ze tussen de hoge stenen pilaren met gevleugelde everzwijnen door en begon aan de lange, zacht glooiende oprit naar het kasteel.  
De gedachte aan Harry Potter bracht haar ook nu nog automatisch naar die dag in juli, bijna vijf jaar geleden.  
Naar die naargeestige kille ruimte in de kerkers van het Ministerie van Toverkunst waarin de leden van de nieuw gevormde Wikenweegschaar aan de lippen hadden gehangen van de Jongen Die Voldemort Versloeg.  
Zijn getuigenis stond praktisch gelijk aan een vonnis.  
Een vonnis dat de Wikenweegschaar later die morgen hadden uitgesproken over Dorothea Omber, Mariska Elsdonk en diverse andere Ministeriemedewerkers; respectievelijk tien, vijf en twee tot vier jaar Azkaban.  
Ze zou nooit de voldane blik vergeten waarmee die bekende groene ogen de veroordeelden hadden nagekeken terwijl ze weggevoerd werden.  
Naast alles wat hij haar had afgenomen – haar moeder, haar enige familie, haar thuis – had hij ook nog eens de laatste herinnering aan haar moeder bezoedeld. Ze had haar nooit meer gezien. Twee jaar later was Mariska Elsdonk in haar cel in Azkaban overleden.

Dit is geen wraak, dit is gerechtigheid, verzekerde Marina zichzelf terwijl ze de Grote Zaal binnenliep.  
Ter gelegenheid van de vijfde herdenking waren de afdelingstafels weggehaald en was de ruimte gevuld met lange rijen stoelen. De zaal was smaakvol versierd in paarse, lila en roomwitte tinten die Marina om één of andere reden aan Perkamentus deden denken.  
Ze volgde twee heksen en een tovenaar die kaartjes op hun gewaad droegen met daarop "De Ochtendprofeet".  
De tovenaar, een kleine kale man met een rossige snor, droeg een grote camera om zijn nek.  
De jongste van de twee heksen had een hemelsblauw gewaad aan met gele runentekens erop. De oudere heks droeg een roze mantel waardoor Marina aan Dorothea Omber moest denken, en uit haar kapsel stak een lange roze veer.  
De heksen waren moeilijk over het hoofd te zien, ook nu de Grote Zaal inmiddels vol liep met mensen en Marina liep op enige afstand achter hen aan. De aanwezigheid van de pers zou haar straks uitstekend van pas komen, besloot ze.  
Overal om haar heen begroetten tovenaars en heksen elkaar enthousiast en bleven in kleine groepjes met elkaar staan praten. Anderen haastten zich – net als het gezelschap van De Ochtendprofeet – naar de voorste rijen om de beste plaats te kunnen bemachtigen.  
Boven de zittingen van de stoelen op de eerste twee rijen zweefden echter paarse linten die de bezoekers beletten, om daar plaats te nemen. De namen van de eregasten staken in roomwitte letters af tegen het diepe paars.  
Marina bezag het met minachting. Er was weinig veranderd in de tovenaarswereld; men kroop nog steeds voor Harry Potter.  
Ze nam plaats in de vijfde rij; twee stoelen achter de in het roze geklede vrouw. Het drietal in dienst van de Ochtendprofeet werd genegeerd door het merendeel van de mensen in de Grote Zaal, die langzamerhand allemaal een plaatsje opzochten. Marina vond het prima. Ze wilde niet het risico lopen dat ze herkend werd door oud-klasgenoten.  
Zelf zag ze verschillende bekende gezichten. Cho Chang kwam aan de arm van Joost Flets-Frimel binnenstappen en Loena was in het gezelschap van een man die bijna net zo vreemd gekleed was als zijzelf. Het geroezemoes in de Grote Zaal nam toe toen de groep Wemels binnenkwam en plaats nam op de eerste rij; de paarse linten konden blijkbaar door de juiste personen verwijderd worden. Tussen Hermelien en mevrouw Wemel bleven twee stoelen vrij, zag Marina.

Uiteindelijk werd het stil. De deur van de zijkamer werd geopend en achtereenvolgens kwamen Professor Anderling, Ginny Potter-Wemel, Harry Potter en Romeo Wolkenveldt – de Minister van Toverkunst – naar buiten.  
De man met de rossige snor stond op en richtte zijn camera ondanks de afkeurende blik van Minerva Anderling. Eén roze en één felgele veer waren al driftig aan het schrijven.  
Harry en Ginny namen plaats tussen Hermelien en Molly Wemel terwijl Minister Wolkenveldt naar een stoel aan het eind van de rij liep. Professor Anderling liep naar het podium, sprak _Sonorus_ en heette iedereen welkom.  
Daarna gaf ze het woord aan de minister. Marina zuchtte even; ze hoopte dat er niet veel van die ellenlange toespraken zouden komen. Gek genoeg voelde ze zich niet zenuwachtig bij de gedachte aan wat ze zou gaan doen. Integendeel, ze voelde zich kalmer dan ooit. Maar dat wilde niet zeggen dat ze zin had om een uur lang te luisteren hoe iedereen Harry Potter, zijn vrienden en die Orde van Perkamentus ophemelde.  
Ze bestudeerde de mensen om zich heen. Ze herkende veel voormalig Griffoendors en Huffelpufs, een behoorlijk aantal Ravenklauwen en een eind naar rechts op de achterste rij zag ze zelfs Malfidus, Bullemans en Zabini zitten.  
Minister Wolkenveldt riep Harry Potter naar voren en Marina zag Molly Wemel liefdevol naar haar schoonzoon kijken. Haar hart trok krampachtig samen. Zo had haar moeder naar haar gekeken die laatste kerstmis die ze samen hadden gevierd! Marina had de laatste slingers in de boom gehangen, worstelend met de elfjes die steeds in haar haar wilden kruipen. Toen ze had opgekeken, had ze haar moeder in de deuropening zien staan met precies zo'n zelfde liefdevolle blik.  
Ze knipperde verwoed met haar ogen en begon ter afleiding de gele runentekens op het gewaad voor haar te ontcijferen. Zouden mensen zich realiseren met welke onzin ze op hun kleding rondlopen, snoof ze even later. _Tja, mode is mode, nietwaar?_  
Op het podium vertelde Harry Potter voor de zoveelste keer over zijn ouders en hoe zijn moeder zich voor hem had opgeofferd. Marina drukte haar nagels in haar handpalmen om het niet uit te gillen van onrechtvaardigheid.

Eindelijk was hij klaar met zijn praatje en mochten de verslaggevers een paar vragen stellen. En niet te geloven, wat een onnozele vragen die heksen stelden. Alsof niet de hele toverwereld inmiddels het levensverhaal van Harry Potter kende. Zelfs de lessen van Professor Kist waren niet meer zo saai sinds de uitgevers _Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst_ hadden bijgewerkt tot aan "De Val van Voldemort".  
Terwijl de twee vrouwen voor haar om beurten een vraag op hem afvuurden, schoof Marina onopgemerkt haar toverstok in de mouw van haar gewaad.  
Toen Harry – zoals zijn gewoonte was – opmerkte: "Hartelijk bedankt, dames. Nog één laatste vraag", was Marina er klaar voor.  
Ze stond op en voor iemand iets kon zeggen, vroeg ze: Harry, heb jij je ooit verantwoordelijk gevoeld voor al die mensen die door jouw getuigenis in Azkaban zijn beland?"

Er viel een stilte, waarna plotseling iedereen zich omdraaide om te zien wie die vraag gesteld had.  
De Wemels leken geschokt, Ginny keek haar met toegeknepen ogen aan maar Harry zelf schudde ontkennend zijn hoofd.  
Bloed gonsde in haar oren bij dat gebaar en ze hoorde niet meer wat hij antwoordde.  
Dat was je enige kans, Harry Potter, dacht ze terwijl ze haar toverstok ophief, richtte en de Onvergeeflijke Vloek uitsprak.  
Het groene licht leek in slow motion over te hoofden van de geschokte aanwezigen heen naar het podium te bewegen.  
Kalm liet ze haar stok zakken en wachtte.  
Tot Harry Potter geraakt zou worden, tot de Schouwers haar zouden meenemen en vooral … op gerechtigheid.  
Maar vlak voor het wachten eindelijk voorbij was, zag ze vol verbijstering Ginny Wemel overeind springen.  
En net voor het groene licht de rode haren raakten, die over haar rug golfden, hoorde ze Ginny tegen Harry zeggen: "Alles voor jou!"


End file.
